doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Anexo:3ª temporada de Bob Esponja
Venezuela |origen = Estados Unidos |año_emision = 2001-2004 (USA) 2002-2004 (Latinoamérica) |episodios = 20 |predecesor = Segunda temporada |sucesor = Cuarta temporada }} La tercera temporada de Bob Esponja se estrenó en Estados Unidos el 5 de octubre de 2001 y finalizó el 11 de octubre de 2004. En Latinoamérica se estrenó el 2 de septiembre de 2002 y finalizó el 3 de diciembre de 2004, esta temporada consistió de 20 episodios de 30 minutos de duración. Producción Esta temporada se mantuvo también en el estudio de doblaje Etcétera Group, donde se mantuvo casi al mismo reparto formado desde la temporada pasada, sólo que en esta hubo pocos cambios destacables, entre los cuáles son: *Juan Guzmán es reemplazado en su papel de Sirenoman por Héctor Isturde. *José Méndez es reemplazado en su papel de Chico Percebe por Armando Volcanes. *Luis Miguel Pérez no repite su papel de Manta Raya, quien lo interpretó primero en la temporada pasada, y es reemplazado en esta temporada por Jesús Rondón. *José Manuel Vieira tampoco repite su papel de la Burbuja Sucia, quien lo interpretó primero en la primera temporada, y es reemplazado en esta temporada por Frank de Carip, cabe mencionar que Vieira y otros actores de la primera temporada, habían sido despedidos del estudio de doblaje. Además este fue uno de los últimos trabajos de Carip antes de su fallecimiento en 2002. *Por razones desconocidas, Isabel Vara no interpreta a la Sra. Puff en los episodios 51, 59 y 60, y es reemplazada en estos por Citlalli Godoy. Reparto base Personajes Episódicos Episodio #41A: Las algas siempre son verdes (The Algae's Always Greener) Episodio #41B: El salvavidas Esponja en acción (SpongeGuard on Duty) Episodio #42A: El club de Bob Esponja (Club SpongeBob) Episodio #42A: Mi hermoso caballo de mar (My Pretty SeaHorse) Episodio #43B: El Abusador (The Bully) Episodio #44A: Una Cangreburger Inmunda (Nasty Patty) Episodio #44B: La caja de los bobos (Idiot Box) Episodio #45B: Pagando condena (Doing Time) Episodio #46B: La basura de Don Cangrejo (One Krabs Trash) Episodio #47A: Como lo vió en Televisión (As Seen On TV) Música *'Sueter de rayas' Intérpretado por: Luis Carreño (Bob Esponja). Episodio #47B: ¿Puede Darme una Moneda? (Can You Spare a Dime?) Episodio #48A: No se admiten pequeñines (No Weenies Allowed) Episodio #48B: El regreso de Calamarino (Squilliam Returns) Episodio #50B: Video de Entrenamiento del Crustàceo Cascarudo (Krusty Krab Training Video) Episodio #51: La Fiesta de Bob Esponja: Bob el aguafiestas (Party Pooper Pants) Episodio #52A: Chocolate con Nueces (Chocolate with Nuts) Episodio #52B: Sirenoman y Chico Percebe V (Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V) Episodio #54: Bob Esponja A.C. (UGH) (SpongeBob B.C. (UGH)) Episodio #55A: La Gran Carrera de Caracoles (The Great Snail Race) Episodio #55B: Crustáceo Maduro (Mid Life Crustacean) Episodio #56A: Don Cangrejo nace de nuevo (Born Again Krabs) Episodio #56B: Tuve un Accidente (I Had an Accident) Episodio #57B: El episodio de camping (The Camping Episode) Música *'La canción de la hoguera' Intérpretado por: Luis Carreño (Bob Esponja) y Paul Gillman (Patricio). Episodio #58A: Identidad Perdida (Missing Identity) Episodio #58B: El Ejército de Plankton (Plankton's Army) Curiosidades *El Balde de Bocados fue renombrado a Balde de Carnada a partir de este episodio. Episodio #59: El Episodio Perdido: La Esponja que podía volar (The Lost Episode: The Sponge Who Could Fly) Episodio #60A: Bob Esponja conoce al estrangulador (SpongeBob meets the Stranger) Episodio #60B: Bromista (Pranks A Lot) Trivia * Este fue el último episodio donde Paul Gillman dobló a Patricio Estrella, a partir de la siguiente temporada, incluyendo la película posterior a esta temporada, es reemplazado por Alfonso Soto Categoría:Anexos Categoría:Doblaje venezolano Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Temporadas de series de televisión Categoría:Temporadas de series de Nickelodeon Categoría:Series animadas de 2000s Categoría:Doblajes de 2000s Categoría:Series transmitidas por Nicktoons Categoría:Películas y series disponibles en Netflix Categoría:Series y Películas de United Plankton Pictures Categoría:Series transmitidas por América Categoría:Películas y series disponibles en Clarovideo Categoría:Series transmitidas por Canal 5 Categoría:Series transmitidas por RCN Categoría:Series transmitidas por Canal 12 Categoría:Series transmitidas por Canal 6 Categoría:Series de Nickelodeon Animation Studio